


Getting to Know You

by okama



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 'Niles' is also the butler in 'The Nanny', Japanese names, M/M, PWP, because when I see 'Niles' all I can think of is Fraiser and that ruins the mood, except of course these two still have issues, have I given away my age yet?, plot happened, see notes for additional warning, the PWP is a lie, vague D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okama/pseuds/okama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, there are more effective means of getting to know each other than talking...”</p><p>An alternate route the B-rank conversation could have taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So.  
> This was meant to just be a silly 'what-if' to get me back into writing this pairing, but it looks like I can't write anything with these two without some 'issues' coming up. I tried. It also ran away from me a bit, didn't quite mean for it to turn out like it did, but... eh. Zero wouldn't fucking shut up.  
> Which also means there's an additional possible warning: discussion of possible non-con situations? Except in the context of fantasy; I'm not sure how iffy some people might find that, so best just mention it now. It's in the second 'half', so you can get halfway through and decide to leave of there, if you'd prefer.

  
“You know, there are more effective means of getting to know each other than talking...” Zero was smirking at the man in front of him, waiting to see how he would react to his manners this time round. “Want to give it a shot? I'm sure you'll enjoy it.”

As he expected, a small blush covered Kamui's cheeks, and Zero waited to see how he would brush it off. “... okay.”

Zero blinked, sure he had misheard him. “Milord?”

“I said okay.” The blush filled even more of his face but Kamui was meeting his gaze. “If that's what it takes for you to trust me, then okay.”

Surely the prince wasn't that naïve? Zero moved closer to him, trying to force him to either tilt his head away or otherwise move; Kamui stayed put. “You do know what I was insinuating, right? You would lower yourself that far to gain my loyalty?”

“You're loyal to Leon, so that's not something I'd expect from you. But I know you do not trust easily, so if... seeing me in such a situation makes it easier to follow my directions, then...”

Zero reached out with his hand and held Kamui's chin. He stared hard, trying to see how much he was bluffing. “So if I said I want to do this now, right here...?” Kamui's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away.

He briefly entertained the idea, walking Kamui backwards until he was up against the wall to see if he'd break, but it was a public area; while Zero did like humiliating people, he preferred it to be a private affair for his own pleasure. He had no real wish to embarrass Kamui in front of anyone who might come by, plus he did like the man enough to not want to actually take advantage of him. Also Lord Leon would kill him.

Chuckling, Zero briefly let his thumb rub against the prince's lip before withdrawing from his space completely. “Another time, perhaps. Let's do this the boring way and talk for now.”

Kamui was quiet for a moment, still looking at him, before he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and started to talk. “Right, uh... So, you said once...”

 

 

After the talk that took place, where Zero started divulging the worst parts of his past while watching Kamui's face grow pale and distressed, Zero wasn't expecting to be called up to his loft so soon. But only a day had passed when he received a summons, and that evening after supper he made his way up.

Kamui greeted him at the door, and he soon found himself subjected to the usual 'petting' session. Zero would forever deny that Kamui's touches were actually quite soothing, and when he wasn't teasing him or spouting innuendo he was trying not to lean into Kamui's hands. He couldn't remember having even been touched so affectionately... or innocently.

That said, the fingers currently stroking along his clavicles was bringing numerous things to mind, but he settled for, “You're okay just touching there? If it were me, I'd go for somewhere else...”

Kamui paused, looked him in the eye and pulled away. “Zero, I want you to do something...”

“Oh?” He tilted his head and smirked. “If you have orders for me, I'll follow them... 'Master'.”

Zero expected the blush his words brought on, but he didn't expect the prince to reach out to his hands and hold them. “I want you to touch me.”

“... what?” He watched Kamui bring one of his hands to his face, but he pulled it back before he make contact. “Lord Kamui, what are you actually asking me?”

“I know you were just teasing me the other day, suggesting such a thing... but...” Kamui's face was bright red now, but he was still meeting Zero's gaze. “All I can keep thinking about now is what if... we had...”

Zero felt his body instantly react to the words. Who would have thought that the prince was into that sort of thing? He leaned closer, to whisper in Kamui's ear. “Did you think about it last night, while you were in bed?”

“Y-Yes...” He felt the man holding himself still next to him, their bodies not quite touching.

“Did you imagine what would have happened?” Zero continued, bringing up his hand to trail up Kamui's arm, keeping his touch light to bring up goosebumps. “Did you fantasise about what I would have done to you?”

“... yes...”

Zero hummed in his ear, causing Kamui to shiver. “So you called me up here, entertaining the thought that perhaps you could get it to play out? My, how perverse of you, Lord Kamui.”

“I-I...” Kamui turned his face away, so Zero pulled back to watch his expression. “I didn't actually plan that, I... just wanted to see you, but...”

“But now that I'm here...” Zero's hand had reached Kamui's shoulder, and now brushed up Kamui's throat to tilt the prince's chin back towards himself. “It's all you can think about, hmm?”

When the he nodded, Zero slowly walked backwards, the prince following him as he moved towards the bed. He stopped a foot away and raised his eyebrow. “So, milord... what did you want me to do?”

For a long time, Kamui just looked at him. Zero watched his face, watching to see if he was going to pull out of the situation; Zero may be a sadist but he wasn't into forcing himself onto people. Finally, the prince's eyes lowered and his hands tightened at his sides. “Touch me, Zero... please.”

“Oh, you're cute when you plead,” Zero murmured, leaning in towards the prince once more as his hands drifted to the Kamui's back. “As you wish... Master.”

He first just let his fingers rest lightly on the skin-warmed cotton of the prince's shirt, the initial touch causing a small flinch. Then he started to draw patterns, slowly making his way up and reaching the jut of shoulder blades. Zero traced their edges, feeling Kamui slowly relax his stiff stance; bringing his hands over to Kamui's shoulders and starting to knead, the prince relaxed even further.

“Your shoulders are so tense, Lord Kamui,” he commented, finding some impressive knots and working on them. “Perhaps you should have asked for my services earlier.”

Kamui just hummed, his head dropping slightly.

Zero grinned as he let his hands slip down to Kamui's chest, fingers brushing along where Kamui's nipples were. “I'd even give you a happy ending, if you like. How about it?”

“A-Ah, Zero,” Kamui pulled his head back to look at him, his hands coming to grip Zero's shoulders as the thief slowly twisted the flesh into peaks. “T-That's...”

“Hmm? Tell me. Tell me what you want, milord,” Zero lowered his face to breathe warm air on Kamui's neck. “For someone who's so good at giving directions on the battlefield, you need more practice here. What's a poor servant to do?”

“I thought,” Kamui swallowed, tilting his head back. “That you would be... more controlling for this.”

“Oh, I could do that,” Zero replied, giving one nipple an extra hard pinch as his nipped at the skin by his mouth, “But I think this could be more fun. Having you spell out _exactly_ what you want me to do to you.”

Kamui's fingers had twisted in his clothes at the sudden rough treatment, but he made no attempt to push Zero away. “... okay, then... touch my skin, Zero. Take off my shirt.”

“Of course, Master.” Zero licked at the reddened skin on the prince's throat before moving his hands to undo the buttons to Kamui's fitted shirt. Once they were all undone, he pushed it back enough to reveal Kamui's chest and let his fingers go over the curves of his ribs. Zero dragged his teeth along the collarbones and let his blunt fingernails draw down the prince's sides.

Kamui's arms went up to circle Zero's shoulders, pulling him closer as he arched his back into his touch. Grinning, Zero moved his mouth to a nipple and gave it similar treatment, his thumbs dropping to trace the grooves of the younger man's abdomen and hips. Hearing the hitch in Kamui's voice, he dropped to his knees and let his mouth trail lower, dipping his tongue into the prince's belly button and laughing at the reaction it got. He leaned his chin on Kamui's stomach and looked up at him.

Kamui's face was flushed a pretty pink, and his hands had slipped into Zero's hair. Zero let his hands slip to his trousers, fingers slipping past the waistline. “What next, Lord Kamui?”

“I...” Kamui's face darkened further, and his fingers tightened slightly. “You're really going to make me say it?”

Zero's grin only widened as he moved his mouth to Kamui's clothed crotch, breathing hotly.

“Gods...” Kamui tilted his head away, taking a big breath before looking back and continuing. “Zero... can you, uh. Use your mouth on me... please.”

Keeping eye contact, he loosened the front of Kamui's trousers and pulled them down his hips. One hand went to his lower back, fingers ghosting along the curve of his backside, and his other pulled out Kamui's cock. Watching Kamui bite his lip as he licked up the shaft, Zero finally looked away and concentrated on what he was doing.

It didn't take long for Kamui's legs to start shaking, so Zero pulled off long enough to push him towards the bed. The prince sat down heavily, and Zero moved between his spread knees to pull his trousers off completely. As he resumed stroking, Zero tilted his head in Kamui's hands and said, “You can be more forceful, I won't break.”

“Forceful...?” Kamui's voice was a little breathless, his eyes dark with arousal as he touched Zero's cheek.

Zero nipped at the fingers before lowering himself back to the cock straining in front of him. “Pull my hair, fuck my face, I don't care. Use me as you please.”

Kamui looked like he was about to protest, but he moaned as Zero took him right in to his mouth, falling back against the mattress. Hands returned to Zero's hair, but they only threaded through it with nervous energy as Kamui tried hard to stay still, much to Zero's amusement. Zero took a moment to pull off and wet his fingers, and as he trailed them behind Kamui's balls to rub against the perineum he felt legs tighten alongside him. He hummed, riding the buck this caused, and increased his suction and speed, all the while letting his hand drift further and further back.

When he finally reached Kamui's entrance, Kamui's fingers finally tightened in his hair and pulled, trying to get him to come off. “Zero, stop... I'm going to.. _ahh_ , hurry and--”

He ignored the warning, letting Kamui slide further into his mouth and swallowing, and pressed his fingertip against Kamui's hole. The prince's back arched, and as it finally slipped in he came, moaning Zero's name.

He waited until Kamui's body stopped writhing before pulling away, licking his lips and clearing his throat. “Did that feel good, milord?”

Kamui pulled a hand back to cover his eyes, panting heavily. He was covered in sweat, his shirt hanging off his shoulders, and his mouth was red from being bitten. He looked debauched, and Zero was drinking it all in. Eventually Kamui's hand fell from his face, and his heavy-lidded eyes looked up at him. “Zero... gods, you...”

“Hmmm, looks like you're pretty satisfied,” Zero pulled himself up and licked at the sweat along Kamui's sternum. “But what about me, hm? Will the Master give his servant a reward...?” Zero started to imagine what he could do: use Kamui's pretty mouth himself, or just jerk off onto that gorgeous face, perhaps flip him over and get more acquainted with his arse, bringing the prince back up for another round and watch him twist and squirm beneath him...

Kamui reached out to Zero's face, clumsily stroking his hair back and trying to pull him up higher. “I... I'm not sure what to... but, yes. You can... do whatever you want...”

He let himself be brought level with the prince's face, but held himself above the younger man, considering his words. 'Not sure what to...'? “Lord Kamui, when you offered to do this in the first place... it's because you'd done this sort of thing before, right?”

“Uh...” Kamui's breath was still coming out in pants, the warm air brushing lightly against his face before the prince turned away. “That's... um...”

Lord Leon was going to kill him. Twice-over, for sleeping with his brother in the first place, and for apparently taking his virginity.

“Zero, I told you... I wanted you to trust me. And last night all I could think about was this happening. I don't know if it's worked for you, but... having you touch me like this, having me this helpless in front of you... I know I trust you even more now.”

Zero just stared down at him, feeling fingers trace his cheekbones before cupping his jaw. What a stupid man, to let a lowlife like himself have him in such a position; so vulnerable that if he really wanted to take advantage, he had no chance of fighting him off... what if it had been someone even worse than him? That particular thought caused a dark knot to form in his chest, and he didn't know how he felt about that.

“... Lord Kamui. Let me ask you one thing,” Zero sat up, taking the hand that slipped from his face into his own. “If someone else requested this of you, would you offer them the same treatment?”

“...!” Kamui's blush returned and he frowned slightly. “Well, I don't think anyone else would even think of something like this, but... um... no.”

The last word was whispered, but it made the knot loosen slightly in Zero's chest. “No? So, you wouldn't let someone else see your body uncovered, see you lose control as you give into to lust and desire, to gain their trust?”

“No, I... just you.” Kamui's voice was almost silent as he closed his eyes, but his shifting beneath Zero brought the thief's attention to his lower body... where apparently he was regaining interest.

 “Is that so...? You know, I could abuse the trust you're showing me right now. Hold you down and take my pleasure from you... but I get the feeling that you wouldn't actually mind that. Am I right?”

He smirked as he saw Kamui's face go bright red but otherwise make no comment. Well, he had already gone this far, might as well see it through. Zero made the hand in his grip touch his own chest and trail slowly down. “Well, since I'm a reformed man, I won't force you, but I think it's my turn to start asking requests. So... touch me.” He let go of the hand as it reached his belt, and waited to see what the prince would do.

Kamui slowly sat up, licking his lips before he lowered his hand further to cup Zero through his trousers. Zero sighed softly, causing the prince to pause before rubbing gently.

“Keep going,” Zero instructed as he leaned back slightly, quickly undoing his shirt and pulling it off. Kamui's fingers traced his shape before beginning to knead, and his spare hand came up to stroke the bare skin now in front of him.

“Move back, towards the pillows, and lean against them,” He said next, getting up so that Kamui could do so. Once he was in position, Zero went back between Kamui's legs, forcing them up so that he could kneel with his knees below the prince's thighs. “Touch me properly.”

Kamui's hands returned to his trousers, clumsily undoing the belt and ties before reaching inside. Zero hissed as fingers touched him and gently thrust into them. “Come on, take me out. I want to see your hands on me.”

The prince did as he was told, and soon Zero was humming in pleasure as two hands stroked and pulled at his cock. He reached forwards with his own hand and touched Kamui's face, letting his fingers trace bitten lips. “I wonder what your mouth would be like on me... do you know how to do it?”

Kamui's mouth opened under his touch, tongue licking shyly at his fingers. Zero smiled and pressed against it. “Show me how you would please me.” Two fingers were soon in Kamui's mouth, tongue curling around as the younger man slowly bobbed his head along them. Zero felt his blood pump faster at the sight, and he leaned in closer. “Keep going, make them wet.”

He felt vibrations as Kamui moaned, and one of the prince's hands left his cock to slide back up his torso. Zero didn't say anything as it traced the small scars near his ribs, but he did chuckle and thrust into the hand still on him when fingers brushed his nipples.

Zero pulled his hand away from Kamui's mouth and rubbed the red lips. “Such a good job, milord. I will have to get you to do that properly some time.” He smirked as Kamui licked his lips in response. “But for now...”

“Ahh!” Kamui's voice was rough as Zero gripped his cock, which was now fully erect again. “Zero... please...”

“Uh-uh, it's still my turn to be asking,” he teased, although he began to slowly stroke the prince. “Now, let go of me for a moment.”

Kamui's hand slipped from his cock and gripped his waist. Tilting his hips, Zero lined himself up so that he lay against Kamui's own length, and moved his hand so he gripped them both. Kamui gasped when he first felt the hot flesh against him, and when Zero gave a small thrust he moaned loudly.

“Like that, huh? Put your hand back and touch us both.” Zero murmured, bracing himself above the prince and starting up a slow rhythm. Kamui soon copied him, and for a while the two of them just moved together, Zero cradled in his hips as the prince's spare hand came up to his back.

Kamui's mouth was open, small sounds of pleasure escaping him, and Zero wanted to taste it, bite at it, claim it... dangerous thoughts, so he dropped his head back to Kamui's ear and whispered into it. “Can you imagine me doing this to you, holding you down as I thrust against you... maybe I drop back a little and rub against your arse. Every thrust threatening to pierce you open... would you trust a man who could do that to you? Would you allow it?”

“I... Zero, I...” Kamui was starting to shake, hand scratching down his back as he tried to pull Zero closer.

“Would you let me fuck you, Lord Kamui? Let me make you ride my cock, let me come inside you, let me own you?”

“Oh fuck, Zero, yes, _yes_!” Kamui cried out, shuddering as he came again, head tilted back and legs clamping to Zero's sides.

Zero was gasping for breath now, watching the man beneath him come down from his orgasm but trying to put off his own. Normally, when he had sex, Zero did everything he could to avoid showing his face when he came. Either he would be fucking them from behind at the time, or he'd bite down on their neck or shoulder. But right now he couldn't look away; and as Kamui finally opened his eyes and looked up at him, he found that he didn't want to hide. Zero had just his own cock in his hand now, and he stroked himself hard and fast as he met the warm, crimson gaze.

“Zero... please...” Kamui's hands came up to his face and cupped it, his own face slack with pleasure still felt and a small smile tugging at his reddened mouth. “Let me see you.”

Zero groaned and pressed his face against those hands as he finally let go.

 

Later, once they had both recovered and Zero finished wiping them off, he reached out to Kamui's face once more. “So, just double-checking... you won't be trying to gain anyone else's trust this way, will you?”

“No, I wasn't planning to,” Kamui replied sleepily, turning his face into the touch.

Zero traced those sweet lips with his thumb once more before smiling down at him. “Good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely beta reddust gave me this succint review of the fic:  
> 'Zero being all "I'm apparently a dominant submissive so Imma dominate this submissive dude into being dominant for me and he will submit to me by being dominant" and Kamui's all "I want your di- I mean trust. Trust. I want your big hard trust, Zero. Trust me hard!"' Was kinda tempted to rewrite the fic to exactly this :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who bugged me about a sequel - this is your fault.

The roar of the crowd outside was but a hum in Zero's ears as he got his gear ready. It was finally his turn to test his luck in the arena today, and he was ready to bet big. As usual, the opponents lined up were from the main army, trying to see how they fared amongst Lord Kamui's favoured troops. They might as well be Faceless monsters, for all that he cared about them, but he would make sure not to kill anyone. Or leave any serious injuries... well, life-altering ones. There was only so much he could promise

“Oh, Zero... you're up today?”

He turned to see the youthful army's leader walk in, a warm smile on his face even as his cheeks reddened slightly. Every time the two had talked since that... enlightening evening a week ago, Kamui seemed to have a reactionary blush. It was rather cute, though whenever it happened while Lord Leon was also nearby Zero had to keep himself from glancing in his direction to see if he noticed. Aside from the blush, Kamui had acted and talked to him as he had always done, so Zero was happy to think that nothing major had changed between them.

This was the first time that they had been together completely alone, however, so he couldn't resist trying his luck.

“That's right, milord. Come to see me make some grown men cry?” Zero drawled, finally deciding that the steel bow that he had picked out would have to do and finished up going through the rubber arrows.

“Actually, can I pair up with you?” Kamui walked up to him, eyeing the swords lined up against the wall. “I've found myself with nothing to do, and need to work some energy off.”

“Heh, I'm sure you can think of a couple of ways to burn off energy.” Zero smirked at the tips of those pointed ears grew red, despite Kamui's expression not changing. “Anyway, you know if you come along, they'll send another guy out. They'll be mean and gang up on me as well, since they won't want to hurt the precious prince.”

His companion snorted, grabbing a heavily blunted sword. “I'm sure you can take it. I'll just clean up the mess you leave behind.”

Zero laughed as the door to the arena finally opened, and they walked out together. “You'll be left bored and all pent-up, then.” They made their way to the centre, greeted the officiator and eyed their opponents.

The first round was over quickly; a shot of his bow and a follow-up swing by Kamui's sword almost knocked the cavalier out, though he got a lucky shot in before Zero finished him off. The knight, who had missed his chance of getting a swing in argued with the referee about going into the second round while Zero yawned audibly. Kamui elbowed him in the ribs, murmuring for him to take the fight seriously as a reverent knight brought her drake up and the knight got his second chance.

The second around didn't start well, due to Zero missing his first easy shot carelessly and the woman taking advantage. The electric charge from her magic caused his muscles to lock in place, allowing that damned knight to get his lance in. Zero heard Kamui curse behind him, running up and distracting them both as the outlaw forced his limbs to cooperate once more. Zero watched carefully for a moment, and as soon as the fighters all disengaged he let his arrow go. It struck well, forcing the drake to stay grounded and he followed up with a final blow.

The crowd was chanting for a third round, and as he took a swing from the vulnerary provided, he could feel Kamui's gaze on him. “Maybe we should pull out now, and keep what we've already won. I don't want you to risk getting hurt any more, either.”

Zero wiped his mouth, throwing the empty bottle away. “We can take them. My apologies for being careless, it won't happen again.”

Kamui was silent for a moment, and reached out to where the lance had run along Zero's side. Being blunted as all weapons in the arena were, no blood had been drawn but the clothing had ripped, and he could feel an impressive bruise forming already. “Let me check on this afterwards, okay?” Kamui's touch was warm, and left a tingling sensation.

Zero nodded, turning back to see the last opponents. A general and a sorcerer; it would be a long battle. “You can do what you like to me later, but I think even you had better watch yourself now.”

The general's defences were frustratingly dense, and the sorcerer forced Zero to keep moving lest a pillar of fire strike him. Kamui stuck close, silently offering support and back up when needed. They had always worked oddly well together, but now they seemed even more in sync and Zero's blood was singing. The rhythm of the fight made it almost like a dance between them, and as Kamui feinting to the side he brought his bow up and finally got a shot into that gap in the armour that he had been eyeing the entire time.

The soldier staggered, and Kamui rushed forward, eyes alight with fire as his sword arced low and swept up to fully remove the plating. So entranced by the movement, Zero almost lost his chance to draw back and strike.

A critical hit; the general fell back, and the sorcerer took one look at the two of them before dropping his tome in surrender. The applause from the crowd rang in Zero's ears as he sighed, walking forward to meet with Kamui. The prince turned to face him, and Zero found himself staring. Eyes still wild from the fight looked back at him, bright and slightly dilated, and his mouth was open as he caught his breath. The man looked stunning, and for a moment Zero found himself transported back to an often-played memory of that same image beneath him, crying out his name...

“Zero,” Kamui's voice called him back, pride evident in his voice, “Zero, you were amazing! That last shot probably would have knocked him out twice-over. I was worried you might get frustrated and rush it, but you stuck it out.”

“If on my own I might have,” Zero admitted, trying to ignore the praise as they turned back to the ready room they entered from. “But I know your fighting style – careful to the point of stupidity – so I didn't want to risk you getting caught up in my thrill-taking.”

Kamui looked low at the ripped clothing at Zero's side before replying softly, “Being careful never hurt anyone.”

Zero huffed a laugh as he put his borrowed weapon away. “But no one ever got their kicks that way either. Lord Kamui, I'm fine, really; you can even come by my quarters later and see if you like.” He didn't quite realise what he had suggested until he saw the oddly shy look cross the lord's face.

“You don't mind... me coming by your room?” the prince asked, picking at the strapping of the sword in his hands.

“Why would I ever complain about a handsome man keeping me company?” Zero replied easily, making sure to brush past Kamui's shoulder as he headed back out to the barracks “I'm going to go clean up, and you better get those winnings. If you're really worried about that pathetic jab the guy got in, you know where I am.”

 

 

Zero honestly hadn't meant for his comments to be an invitation for anything in particular, but he certainly wasn't going to complain how things had turned out.

He had removed his ripped top, putting it aside in the hopes he could salvage it later, and was digging around for his toiletries when there was a knock at his door. Opening it revealed Kamui, who had stared at Zero's bare chest for a moment before asking to come inside. Kamui soon caught sight of his battered waist, and forced Zero to sit in a chair while he looked for some bandages. This ended up with the prince kneeling between his legs, slender fingers tracing the edge of the wound. No longer in the middle of battle, the touch caused Zero to suck in a breath, and he caught Kamui's eye as he looked up in alarm – an apology forming on his lips. They both froze, both realising the position they were in, and Zero felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach as pupils in crimson eyes darkened.

“There's no blood, but it still looks painful,” Kamui said slowly, his hands hovering over Zero's hips. “Does it hurt?”

The outlaw let his body slouch a bit, his legs bracketing Kamui opening further in invitation. “Oh, terribly. Kiss it better for me?” He grinned in delight as Kamui took the hint and leaned in, brushing his lips against the bruised skin before even daring to lick it. It stung so sweetly, and Zero couldn't help letting out a moan.

The prince didn't stop there, mouthing the skin nearby as his hands slipped to Zero's trousers. Ties were undone, fingers brushed against his cock, and words were whispered into his skin before wet heat surrounded him.

“Let me make you feel better.”

It was messy; wet, indecent noises streamed from Kamui as he tried to work out what to do, hands moving out of rhythm and with not quite enough pressure (and occasionally too much). He was clearly trying to remember what Zero had done to him the week before, having no other experience to go from. It was fucking perfect. A Nohrian prince was on his knees, spit dripping from his chin as he clumsily serviced a low-life retainer; how on earth did Zero get this lucky?

Zero threaded his fingers through that silky hair, pushing back to see exactly what the prince looked like with his mouth around him. “Ohh, look at you... you're doing so well, milord. Did you like it, when I did this to you?” Kamui hummed in response, spluttering when the vibration made Zero thrust lightly. Rather than pulling back, however, he tried to take even more in. Zero quickly held the hair in his grip firm, keeping him back. “No need to push yourself, I'm going to get off on this no matter what. Just _look_ at you.”

Kamui made an impatient sound, so Zero carefully guided him, murmuring encouragement as he found himself getting closer to the edge sooner than expected. Though really, with the sight in front of him, he felt he had an excuse. “Haah, Lord Kamui, you should pull back now. I'm just about there...”

Zero leaned forward a bit, once again tugging gently on Kamui's hair to pull him back. The man looked up at him, his eyes blown wide, and he pulled off just enough to gasp out, “Please, Zero... let me do this... I want to make you come...”

Zero's free hand shot forward, taking hold of himself to aim away, but he was already there. It mostly fell on Kamui's armoured chest, but the first part landed on that gorgeous face, and he groaned low when a tongue swiped out automatically to taste.

“You're going to kill me, if you do that sort of thing. Come up here,” He hauled the younger man up by his upper arms, and immediately went to undo the armour that kept his pants up. “You looked amazing out in that arena, and you look even better with my cock in your mouth. Now how is that fair, hm?”

Kamui helped him shove the leggings down to mid-thigh before being pulled onto his lap. “You looked pretty good yourself.” His redden mouth curled into a small grin, and it widened as Zero laughed.

“I'm glad you think so. You did a pretty good job trying to recreate it, however you forgot one thing I did,” He let his hand slip to Kamui's rear, and squeezed the plump flesh.

Kamui blinked, eyes widening slightly as he caught on. “You would have been okay with that?”

“Of course; I'd be happy to have those pretty hands of yours anywhere.” Zero reached back to the small table where Kamui had put the bandages, and grabbed the salve jar. “I barely got to play with this part of you before... mind if I have another go? You seemed to like the taster I gave you last time.”

The way Kamui rocked back into his grip was more than enough encouragement, and Zero smirked as he got to work.

Apparently going down on Zero had done quite a lot for the prince, as his cock was already standing up, and as soon as fingers wrapped around him he let out a soft moan. The arousal worked to Zero's advantage, and it wasn't long before he had two slick fingers inside tight heat. He watched hungrily as Kamui shifted between the dual points of stimulation; it was like he was dancing for him, and Zero controlled the beat.

“You were made for this, Lord Kamui. To think you had never done this before, it's almost a crime.” He slowed his pace for a moment, enjoying how Kamui's hips rocked to try and speed him back up. “Though I have to say, I'd be jealous if anyone else got to see you lost to your baser needs. I am the only one, aren't I?”

Kamui's head had been thrown back, displaying that obscenely perfect throat, but he looked back at him at that. “Just you... no one else...”

“ _Good_.” Zero pressed his fingers deep, and smirked as the man gasped. He slipped his hand away from Kamui's cock and rested it on the small of his back, fingers slipping under the armour to stroke at sweat-slicked skin. “Let me see you again. Show me how you touch yourself, how you touched yourself that night when thinking about me.”

Kamui had been clutching at his shoulders, but now dropped one hand to his cock with no hesitation. He was clearly close, his voice catching on his breath as he leant forward and rested his forehead against Zero's shoulder. “Zero, aaah... so good, it feels so good, I can't--”

Zero licked at the shell of Kamui's ear, murmuring, “Come on, do it. Come all over me.”

Kamui shuddered, biting down above Zero's collarbone to stifle his moan as he grinded back on Zero's fingers. The sharp jolt of pain, along with the hot spurt of Kamui's seed on his skin caused Zero to moan in turn, his own cock now full and heavy between them. He didn't feel any urgency to take care of it, however, happy to let the younger man catch his breath against him. Zero carefully pulled his fingers back, kneading a quivering thigh as Kamui licked at the tender skin that bore the marks of his teeth.

Eventually, Kamui slowly shifted back. “Sorry... I didn't mean to, uh,” Kamui swallowed, eyes looking back at the bite mark he had left, “Mark you like that.”

Zero smiled lazily, leaning forward to whisper playfully, “I don't mind. I'll display it proudly, if you like, and if anyone asks... what shall I say?”

Kamui's eyes flickered up to his face, dark and intense under lowered eyelashes. He wet his lips slowly, drawing Zero's attention to them. Gods, that mouth. It had been as sweet on him as he had anticipated, and he longed to see if it tasted just as good... hot breath was pulling him in, and those lips were parting further--

Zero snapped his head back, alarmed at how close he had gotten. Kamui looked startled at the sudden movement, and oddly... disappointed. His hands, which had fallen to rest on Zero's hips, clenched to keep balance, causing Zero to wince as fingers dug into his injured side. Kamui glanced down in concern, turning pale and cursing.

“Shit, I'm sorry, I came here in the first place to do one thing, and... sorry.” He awkwardly got up from Zero's lap, quickly pulling up his pants before reaching over to the table and grabbing the supplies. He knelt to the side this time, not looking at the salve tin as he quickly dipped his fingers in and smoothed it over the skin.

“Lord Kamui, it's not that bad,” Zero said faintly, still shocked at himself as he watched those hands deftly secure some gauze and wrapped a bandage around his waist. Once he had tucked the end in, Kamui seemed to be considering something, staring at his work. Before Zero could say anything, the prince bent down and pressed a quick kiss to it; this caused something odd to tighten in the outlaw's chest.

“Right, well. That should be fine, now. Get some rest and eat, and... uh. Yes, you should be fine. I'll... I'll leave you alone.” Kamui stood up slowly, and was about to walk to the door when Zero grabbed hold of his arm. “Z-Zero?”

“Apologies, milord, it's just...” Zero bit his lip as he grabbed his shirt, and rubbed at his armour. “You probably don't want to walk out there looking like...”

“Oh! Oh... no, that's... thank you.” Kamui blushed, standing still under Zero's attention, and closed his eyes as cloth was carefully wiped over his face. Zero went over his chin and cheek with his thumb, just to be sure, and for a second he brushed Kamui's lips. Crimson eyes snapped up to his, something like expectation in them, before they slipped away as his hand did the same.

Glancing down at himself, Zero briefly wiped at his own chest while discreetly putting himself away. “I didn't thank you earlier, for assisting me in the arena. And for coming here to check on me, so... thank you, Lord Kamui. I'm honoured that you think that much of me to do so.”

Kamui stared at him for a long moment before giving a sad smile. “Of course I do, Zero. I'm glad you trust me enough to allow me to do such things. I'll try not to abuse it.” With that, he turned away and left the room.

Sighing, Zero dropped back into his chair and rubbed at his face. He had absolutely no idea what had come over him, almost giving in to his obsession with Kamui's mouth. Kissing, in and of itself, wasn't that big a deal, but to do so with the prince seemed to threaten crossing a line... not that he could really do much more to abuse their relationship beyond what he had already done. Perhaps he should refrain from interacting with Kamui for a while, let them both cool off.

Looking at the ruined shirt in his hands, Zero snorted and threw it into the corner of the room. He had better finish cleaning himself up, and somehow stop himself from recalling the last few looks Kamui had given him; they were making his chest hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final part at some point, don't worry. reddust will make sure it happens, if only for her own sake :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC WAS MEANT TO BE PORN. A ONE-SHOT PWP. WHAT HAPPENED. WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS PLOT COME FROM.  
> If you were hoping for more hot, spontaneous sex, I'm sorry ;_; too much conversation, not enough action. And stupid drama, angst and FEELINGS everywhere. Eeeew.

  
Avoidance was a strong word, but Zero hadn't been going out of his way to interact with Kamui since the fight in the arena. Where once he might have changed his path to cross with the prince's should he see him, Zero now only watched as he walked by. When they did talk, Zero held back (slightly) with his usual banter, not really wanting to see that blush flare up when Kamui's mind caught up with the double entendres.

Except that he did. He wanted to see that face colour, those eyes dilate. He wanted that body squirming below him, or braced above him, driving him insane either way. He wanted that soft touch through his hair, those sharp teeth on his neck, that sweet breath ghosting his skin...

Zero wanted to know why Kamui captivated him so much. Aside from being a hidden-away royal, and having particularly strong dragonvein abilities, what was so special about him that made Zero desire him still even after two tastes? It was rare that he went back for seconds with someone he'd slept with before, but he wanted to see what other kinds of reactions the prince would have.

Like how he might react if he found out just how obsessed a lowlife was with him. Would Kamui still smile so sweetly at him, and touch him without thought; even a man so forgiving as him must have limits.

Zero knew that he needed to rein himself in before he started embarrassing himself, but right now seeing Kamui and that cavalier Silas horse around on the other side of the mess hall was putting him on edge. So what if he was some long-lost friend, what gave the man the gall to openly flaunt his good relationship with the prince? Zero wasn't at all reserved with his own behaviour, but even he didn't publicly push his luck.

Something Silas said made Kamui laugh into his drink and shove at his shoulder, and when he took a long time to pull his hand away Zero snorted. Kamui was all about getting into other people's space; it was hard to believe that he really hadn't had any experience before Zero got to him. Catching the warm look on Silas' face, Zero bet the childhood friend might have been willing to teach Kamui a few things.

When the prince also caught the look and smiled back, Zero found himself scowling. Maybe Kamui would prefer the clean-cut man he was laughing with in his bed after all, with gentle hands pulling clothes from his body and sounds from his mouth. The sex would be vanilla, but knowing Kamui perhaps he would prefer that. Holding hands, soft whispers passed between them, secret looks and smiles, whatever lovers did with each other. Or... perhaps Silas had a dark streak hidden behind that friendly facade, and would push Kamui to his limits. Maybe he would even go further than Zero had and would actually hold him down, forcing him to bend to his will. He would ignore pleas made in that sweet voice to touch him, to let him come, please, _please_ \--

“Zero, my companion, what clouds your thoughts so?” The voice of his dinner partner, Odin, suddenly interrupted his thoughts. “I can barely recall seeing your visage so dark.”

Blinking, Zero looked over at him briefly before turning back to where Kamui and Silas were still messing about. Seeing the cavalier panic over his friend banging his elbow against the table, Zero pushed his speculation aside; Silas would probably freak out at anything more kinky than a love bite. “Nothing important. Letting my thoughts go to places they shouldn't; I'll spare you the details this time.”

The sorcerer followed his line of sight and hummed. “Those two seem to be fast friends. You aren't thinking of threatening their brotherly bond with some cruel design of yours, are you?”

Zero huffed out a laugh and pushed himself up from the bench. “Please; I have better things to do with my time than cause lovers' spats.”

“L-Lovers?! Where did you come up with that?” Odin spluttered but Zero ignored him, dropping his plate carelessly at the counter before leaving the building. He did need to find something to distract him, though. Surely someone else in this barracks could catch his interest and put the damn prince out of his mind.

 

When he first joined up with the ragtag group of retainers, royals and lone wolves, Zero didn't expect to get to know anyone outside of his circle. He certainly hadn't cared to make friends, or watch what he said around others, but that didn't mean he hadn't taken a look at the choices available should he want some... entertainment. At the time he recalled seeing one or two that took his fancy, and as more people joined the group, more options opened up. But for some reason, none of them held the same appeal any more. Not that that stopped him from testing the waters now.

Felicia was as dense as she had been the first time around, so he quickly moved on. Luna's indignation at any slight suggestion of flirtation was hilarious coupled with the fact that she was clearly trying to hide being flattered that someone noticed her, but her abrasive personality was tiring. Suzukaze was oblivious to being attractive to men as he was to women, and even when Zero started being blatant with his compliments he only seemed puzzled. He considered Elfie for a moment, but when she spotted him coming towards her she only had to give him a look before he grinned cheekily and steered away.

In frustration, he even tried sidling up to the tired adventurer Ashura, whose past intrigued him as much as it put him off, worried that he would find something too close to his own. Once he realised where Zero was trying to steer their conversation even before he got mildly suggestive, the middle-aged man gave him one look and laughed, telling him to find someone closer to his own age. “You don't want to hang around an old man like me, I'd only drag you down even further than you already are. Why not try making eyes at Lord Kamui some more; he seems to like you enough and you never know.”

Annoyed with the man's perception, Zero sneered and left him to his lonely corner.

Deciding that next time the group left the barracks and went through a town he would find better luck out there, he gave up and resigned himself to pushing thoughts of Kamui out of his head on his own. This was hindered slightly a few days later when the man in question seemed to have had enough of their time apart.

“Hey, Zero,” Kamui said, a small smile on his face when he caught Zero leaving the accessory store once he'd finished a shift. “It's been a while. Well, I've seen you around the place, obviously... but I've meant to check up on that injury you got. It's healed properly, right?”

Mildly surprised he directly referenced the last time they were together alone, Zero deliberately ignored the warm feeling Kamui's query brought up. “Worrying about little ol' me, were you? I'm flattered. Your friends must be terrible company if you that that much time to waste. Don't tell me you missed me as well.”

“Of course.” Kamui's blunt response caught him off-guard again. “I always enjoy our conversations, even the more... interesting topics.”

Zero snickered, recalling several moments he had managed to get those crimson eyes wide in shock. “Certainly nothing you would have had with anyone else here. But you must have some other conversation partners who are more to your tastes... Silas perhaps?”

Kamui's smile grew slightly, and Zero refused to be irritated by it. “The more I talk with him, the more that little bits of memory come back from our childhood. Nothing major, but it's still nice. Aqua, of course, is always good to talk with, and Ashura when you can corner him.” The prince suddenly gave Zero an odd look. “You've been talking to him recently, I heard. And others.”

“Well, you are the one that's always saying that we need to get along with each other,” Zero shrugged, finally paying attention to where they had been slowly wandering. They had walked behind the store, followed the line of buildings and were now by the back of the armoury. As the sun had begun to hide behind darkening clouds, it was a little dark where they stood, but he could easily make out Kamui's gaze.

“Yes, I did” Kamui replied slowly, moving to lean against the brick wall. “I'm actually happy that you're doing so, but I guess I hadn't quite expected you to...”

Noticing that he'd trailed off rather than finish his sentence, Zero stepped closer. “Expected me to what? Follow orders? Actually hold a conversation with someone that isn't you or Lord Leon without managing to insult or enrage them in the first sentence?”

Looking to the side briefly, Kamui finally said, “I didn't expect you to... proposition them all.”

Zero laughed, trying to tone it down when he saw the disgruntled look the prince shot him. “Milord, do you consider harmless flirting to be a proposition? No wonder you so readily agree to my suggestions.” Kamui's face flushed a little, but it was an angry red rather than his usual embarrassed pink.

“That's-- that's not... that was different. I--” the younger man pressed his lips together, stopping himself from saying whatever he had lined up. Sighing, he continued instead with, “Obviously you can do what you like and interact with others how you want, but a little discretion might be good. You might not care about rumours, but some people do.”

Zero knew this, and he also knew that while he hadn't tried his luck in complete privacy, he hadn't broadcasted it to the world either. Unless they all went to tell on him, the prince must have actually witnessed some of the conversations. And for him to actually be irritated about it... surely not. He stepped closer again, their positions mirroring the fateful conversation that started their sordid affair. “Lord Kamui, don't tell me that you're jealous?”

Unlike last time, Kamui turned his face away, refusing to meet his eye. Something hot and victorious filled Zero's veins as he braced his arm against the wall, partially caging Kamui in. Kamui was _jealous_. Zero forgot his previous convictions to stay away from temptation and leaned even closer, purring, “Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry if I was neglecting you. Shall we meet up later tonight, get your appetite sated?”

Kamui pulled an odd face, almost conflicted. His hand came up between them, resting on Zero's chest and for a moment seemed to want to push him away. Instead the fingers curled in his shirt, and shuttered eyes slid back to briefly meet his. “It's not _that_ that I... Zero. I can't...”

Something was wrong, but Zero had no idea what it was. He must have pushed too far and hurt Kamui's pride, though now Kamui seemed more upset than angry. It was cutting through him like that face the prince had pulled after their last tryst, when Zero had leaned in and almost... fuck.

Awkwardly, he tried to move back but the hand clutching his shirt held tight. Forced to stay close to that wretched expression, Zero cleared his throat and said, “My apologies, Milord... I forgot my place. I won't bother you about this again. I'm sure you'll find someone better suited to you for this sort of fun.”

Wide eyes swung back to stare at him, and for a moment Zero was frozen. Had he gone so far over the line that he had actually destroyed everything? Before he could say or do anything else wrong, the drone of the warning siren filled the air; a horde had been sighted nearby.

Kamui's face went blank as he finally let go of Zero and slipped away. “Get your weapon and find Leon, there won't be much time to prepare.” His voice was rough, but otherwise no trace of his previous distress remained.

Watching the stiff shoulders of the prince walk away, Zero was certain he was also watching his one chance of a real friend leave as well. “Yes, Lord Kamui.”

 

Zero shadowed his lord as Leon cleared a path for them; early in the fight they had be split off from the main group, along with Odin and Luna. It was a mixture of undead and Faceless monsters, the latter needing Brumhilde's strength to bring down before they could be finished off quickly. Luna and Odin were picking off stragglers behind them while Zero scanned the area, trying to pick the others out amongst the chaos; as well as the general fighting, it had started to rain not long after they arrived.

Kamui had originally split their group into two, with the aim of circling around the main swarm and attacking from both sides, but flying units forced them to scatter into smaller parties. Zero could hear the clash of weapons ringing out, and someone roaring, but whether it was a monster or one of their own was debatable.

Finally getting the last monster down, Leon sighed and pulled up alongside Zero. “Right then, let's try and find some of the others. Worked out which direction to go?”

“To the north, milord,” he replied, slipping his bow onto his back and jumping up behind him, with Odin doing the same with Camilla's retainer. At the creek they noticed Lazward on his own, so his fellow foreign fighters stuck with him while Leon carried on. By now the prince had noticed where the main group stood their ground so was aiming towards there, but Zero's eye was caught by a scuffle to the side.

Someone was fighting a Golem on their own, which was the stupidest thing you could do. It was probably Flannel, who liked to take on everything that came his way, and sure enough he could see well enough to make out a hulking figure fighting the monster. But then a boulder thrown by it struck its opponent, and the flash of transforming back revealed it to be--

“Kamui!”

Hearing his brother's name called out without any honorifics, Leon turned his head in confusion, but Zero had already leapt from his horse, sprinting to get within range. As soon as he was close enough, he took a wild shot; it only glanced the stony figure's shoulder, but he caught its attention.

“Yeah, big boy, this way! Let's have some fun.” Zero knew that his weapon wouldn't have much effect, but he was hoping that Kamui had taken the Golem's health down enough already, or would soon be up again to help out. He better bloody well get up.

The Golem had a huge range but was slow, so Zero danced out of the way of its projectiles and sent his own back. He heard Leon pulling his horse around and trying to reach him, but the scream of a drake let him know that he had been cut off by another enemy. A shame, since his lord's magic would certainly help bring the rocky bastard down. Even Kamui's low skill in it would help, if he would just _get up_...

Luckily one of Zero's arrows hit a critical area and the monster finally came down, the ground shaking under its weight. Panting, he spun around looking for Kamui's prone form, and a tightness in his chest he wasn't even aware of loosened when he saw the prince slowly sitting up, wiping blood from his face. He skidded over, the wet grass and mud suddenly making him clumsy as he pulled out a potion and shoved it into Kamui's face.

Kamui hadn't fully wiped the blood away, his eyes squinting up through slick red in confusion. “Z-Zero? Why are you...”

“Just drink it and shut up. What kind of idiot commander fights the enemy on his own?” Zero hissed, arm going around the younger man's back to help him sit properly. “What happened to 'always pair up, always stand together'? Idiot.” Realising he was rambling, he bit down on his lip and concentrated on making sure Kamui finished the bottle.

Once it was empty, Zero stood up and hauled Kamui to his feet. Pulling an arm over his shoulder and keeping his own arm around that slim waist, Zero started heading towards nearby growth of trees, planning to use the cover to keep out of trouble until Leon could get to them. At first Kamui held himself stiffly, but once he realised he wasn't being let go, he let out a sigh and slumped against Zero. The extra weight didn't bother Zero, he only shifted his grip to pull the prince closer.

“I'm sorry,” Kamui's voice was low under the pouring rain, his face tilted down. “I just wanted to make sure it didn't sneak up on anyone.”

Zero spared him a glance before picking a trunk to lean against, looking out onto the field. “How altruistic of you. You still could have done that with someone helping out. What was all that crap about utilising bonds and trusting partners for if you don't do it yourself?” He shifted Kamui around, pulling him against his chest to ward against the chill Zero could feel settling into his own bones; Kamui was already shivering as he buried his face down against Zero's throat. For a moment they stood in silence, Zero unconsciously rubbing his hands down Kamui's arms to warm him up, while the prince pressed himself even closer.

“I trust you,” was eventually murmured against his skin, and Zero gritted his teeth. Even with whatever he had done and said to upset him before, for Kamui to say that now... he should push him away, tell him to stop interacting with him once and for all, but all he wanted to do was hold him tight. He wanted to see him smile, make his nose crinkle as he laughed at bad jokes, watch his eyes soften as Kamui reached out to him... he wanted to...

Shit. _Shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?! There's not even any sex at all in this part! WHAT IS THIS?!  
> (don't worry, you get the final bit now, I just didn't want an 11-page chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

  
Before Zero could fall too deep into panic, Leon finally gotten rid of his opponent and rode over to where they were. Taking one look at his older brother, he sighed and reached down; Zero helped him get Kamui behind him and then watched them ride off. The fighting was almost over, so he slowly made his own way back to the main group.

Kamui hadn't been seriously hurt in the end, with the vulnerary Zero gave him staving off the worst of the damage, but he still spent a night under Elise's watch. After dropping him off to their sister, Leon had come by Zero's quarters: “If you hadn't seen him, things could have been much worse. Thank you for taking care of him.” The sincerity of his words made Zero want to squirm, but he took the gratitude as gracefully as he could.

And now, avoidance was a perfect word to describe what Zero was doing. If he spotted the prince walking nearby he turned the other way. He sought company prior to entering the mess hall to ensure there would be no empty seat next to him. When working a shift, there was no helping it should the barrack's leader come by, but he kept his conversation to the task at hand only. Despite his building frustration, Zero stayed clear of the arena, in case Kamui came by to offer his assistance again.

He heard that Kamui often paired up with Silas instead, instantly taking down all their opponents in all three rounds. Good for them.

Eventually, though, Zero was summoned to the prince's quarters, as it had come to his turn for 'bonding'. For a wild moment he considered begging off sick, but he wasn't that much of a coward. So after dinner, he made his way up to the tree loft.

Kamui looked worn down, but his small smile was warm as he greeted him. “Thank you for coming up... I wasn't sure if you would be free.”

“I'm always happy to make time for you, milord,” Zero answered, automatically coming to stand in front of where he sat. “But you look tired, I'm not sure if even my stimulating conversation could keep you awake. Perhaps we can leave this for another day.”

“No, no I'm fine,” Kamui answered quickly, standing up and pulling at his shirt. “I've been wanting to call you up here for a while, but haven't had the time.”

Zero stood still, trying not to tense when Kamui's hand reached out and rested on his shoulder. He didn't think that he'd been called up here for sex, but if it turned out to be the case... well, he would do whatever he was asked. Despite his recent revelations, he'd take whatever Kamui saw fit to give him. However bitter-sweet the end result may be.

“I wanted to say 'thank you'. Most likely Leon might have said something similar by now, but I wanted you to hear it from me as well. I was in a foolish mindset when I decided to branch off and fight on my own, and if you hadn't come by... I can't thank you enough.” Kamui's hand wandered, sliding up to brush hair away from Zero's face. “I'm in your debt.”

“Lord Kamui, please,” Zero said quickly, feeling uncomfortable, “There's no need to thank me for such a thing. It's not like I would have just left you there; you're our leader after all.”

Kamui's smile didn't slip as such, but it didn't seem quite right either. “True... you don't shirk your duties as a retainer. You're very loyal, and follow orders well. Leon is lucky to have you.” His hand had slipped to Zero's cheek, and was rubbing at the stubble coming through.

Unsure as to what he should do, Zero kept his eyes on the prince's face, trying to work out how to shift it from its strained expression. Kamui had called him here at night, and was touching him, but amorous activities seemed the furthest thing from his mind. Not that they were particularly on Zero's either, until he noticed that the warm hand had slipped lower on his jaw, and fingertips were near the corner of his mouth. Desperate to break the silence, he said the first thing to come to his head.

“Touching me there like that... are you hoping for a kiss?”

The movement froze, and Zero watched in morbid fascination as Kamui's face went bright red. Wide eyes stared at where they touched, and Zero cursed himself as he opened his mouth to apologise.

“I'm sorry!” Kamui's voice rung out first as he stepped back back. “I shouldn't have... I keep taking advantage of you. No wonder you've been avoiding me.”

Flinching a little at the last comment, Zero stared as the younger man pulled at his own hair. “Milord, how could you possibly take advantage of me?”

“Calling you up here, for one, despite knowing that you've become uncomfortable around me.” Was the harsh reply as Kamui started pacing the room. “Agreeing to sleep with me doesn't mean that you agreed to let me mope over you, looking for any excuse to spend time together. But who are you to refuse what your lord's brother requests of you? You must regret that bright idea of yours by now, huh; I've abused what trust you might have put in me since then.”

Kamui's voice was starting to crack, and Zero had no idea what he was trying to say. “Lord Kamui, calm down – I don't understand. What have you done to me that I haven't consented to?” He grabbed hold of Kamui's arm and turned him back to face him.

Red eyes were shining in frustration as Kamui snapped out, “You thought you were just giving me a good time, but I've been stupid enough to let myself get attached. Yes, I was a virgin, but even I know that sex doesn't need to mean anything. It didn't, but I got carried away. I let myself think that you could possibly see me more than just a bratty prince who naively thought that he could make everyone like him. You probably never even did anything different from what you'd normally do with your lovers, but I was careless and...” He trailed off, weakly trying to shake Zero's grasp.

Zero was having none of it, though, head spinning from what he thought the prince was trying to say. He tightened his grip, and brought his other hand up to pull Kamui's twisting fingers from his hair. “And what, milord? What did you do?”

“I was stupid and pretended that I was special.” Was the weak response, eyes not meeting Zero's. “That you cared for me. That you saw our relationship as more than just a lord and a soldier. You barely trust me... you haven't even kissed me, and yet I fell for you.”

Kamui was shaking in his grip, but Zero barely noticed. His whole mind was blank, and his face felt hot. He took a slow breath, and just as Kamui started to say that he could leave, he blurted out, “It didn't. That first time didn't mean anything. It was fun, though when I realised it was your first time it got interesting. But I had a good time, and you were pretty good all things considered. I kept thinking about it for ages afterwards, and I wanted more. I generally don't sleep with someone twice, so I ignored it. But when the opportunity came back I grabbed it. You were just as good, even better, and I wanted more...

“I still do. I want to see you come again and again, I want to make you beg. I want you to become more confident, and be able to make someone like me beg. I want... I want to see what would make you laugh during sex. I want to watch you fall asleep, trusting me to look after you, like I would if it were you. I want to be the only one in your arms, I want you to be happy, I want you to have someone better than me, I...” Running out of steam, Zero confessed his biggest desire, “I want to kiss you so badly.”

A sharp intake of breath, and suddenly soft lips were on his own. Zero shuddered as he pulled Kamui closer, clutching at sleek armour. Kamui's hands bracketed his face, one soon slipping to cup the back of his neck and pull at the hair of his nape. Zero's mouth parted at that, and he moaned as a hot tongue slipped shyly between his lips. So good, he tasted _so good_...

Pulling back, he made an attempt to step away, but Kamui was having none of it. “Milord, wait... just wait for a moment.”

“Kamui,” the prince sighed against his mouth, “Call me 'Kamui'.”

He did so, and felt a little smug as it caused a shiver to go through the younger man's body. Still, he tried to be responsible for once in his life. “We've both said some pretty heavy things just now. Maybe... maybe we should hold off from being too impulsive.”

“Please, Zero,” Kamui whispered, long fingers now threading through white hair restlessly. “I want you, too – whatever you'll give me. Please...”

Zero swore lightly, and took Kamui's mouth once more. He would have been happy to stay like that all night, but Kamui was leading him to his bed, small steps taken so they didn't have to pull away. He was pushed lightly to the mattress, and soon found Kamui in his lap and hands pulling at his cloak.

“What do you want, Kamui,” Zero whispered hotly into a pointed ear, “Anything you want, I'll do it, just tell me.”

The clasp at his collarbone was undone, and the blue cloak was thrown to the floor. “Just... keep kissing me. Don't stop.” Zero was more than happy to oblige.

Piece by piece, clothing was removed. They had seen each other mostly bare before, but now as skin was revealed it was caressed with both hands and mouth. If he had a moment to think, Zero might have been almost disgusted at how sentimental their actions were, but all that was on his mind was the man beside him. He pulled out moans and sighs in that breathy voice, but he was proudest when he got Kamui to respond with words.

“Yes, like that, harder,” was the latest to fall from that sweet mouth, and Zero bit down on an already-reddened nipple. Kamui's body jolted, and when he eventually released it Zero let himself be rolled onto his back. Kamui straddled his hips, his weight placed just right - so that he _had_ to know what it was doing to Zero. Kamui's eyes were alright, the thin irises almost glowing against blown-out pupils. That hot tongue flicked out to wet kiss-swollen lips, and Zero smiled up at him.

“You have no idea how good you look right now,” he murmured, hands coming to rest on muscled thighs.

Kamui hummed, rocking back slightly. “The way you're looking at me gives me an idea.” Right after those confident words, a blush covered his already warm cheeks, causing Zero to chuckle. The sound drew the prince's eyes to Zero's neck where his adam's apple bobbed, eyes dipping briefly to the almost-faded mark he left before.

Seeing his gaze, Zero deliberately tilted his head back. “You never did tell me what I should say if someone saw that bite of yours. Had any thoughts since?”

Something sharp flashed in Kamui's eyes just before he lowered his mouth, almost growling against Zero's skin. “Say that you're _mine_.”

That dark voice made Zero's breath catch, and the sweet feeling of Kamui deliberately bruising his throat pulled a hiss through his teeth. His hands slipped back to Kamui's hips, digging his fingers in as he ground up into him. Kamui pulled away long enough to groan, and he dipped his spine to push back.

“Zero... please, I need...” Kamui interrupted himself to start kissing Zero again, one hand on his collarbone while the other slid down his chest. “I need you to touch me.”

“What do you think I've been doing?” Zero murmured, pressing wet kisses along that sleek jaw.

The hand that danced over his ribs now slipped to one of Zero's, moving it from Kamui's hip to his arse. “Touch me here, I want to... I want you inside me.”

Zero bucked up at that, surprising a gasp from his partner. “Gods, Kamui...” He pushed himself up, nipping at Kamui's lips before asking, “Do you have something for slick?”

Kamui slipped off to the side and reached over to the bedside table, and Zero recalled that the prince had admitted to touching himself while thinking of the thief. He would have been lying on this very bed, shifting on the sheets as he pulled at his cock, maybe even reached some fingers behind him to slip into his arse. The arse that was right there, sticking up in the air as Kamui fumbled around.

Unable to help himself, Zero took hold of it and brought his mouth down on one plush cheek. The sound Kamui made quickly dipped into a moan as Zero's teeth pressed gently. He moved further inwards, and though he only meant to tease with a swipe of his tongue, the whine it pulled from the prince convinced him to do more.

“Z-Zero, that's... _ohhh!_ I-- fuck, please, Zero, _Zero_!” Kamui's hips jerked, unsure whether to pull away or push back. When his voice started to get a frantic edge to it, Zero pulled away with one last curl of his tongue, and made his way up the bowed spine before him, sucking and biting his way along.

When he reached sharp shoulder blades, Kamui finally got hold of the lotion and pushed it back to him. “Please... stop teasing me...” Zero chuckled breathlessly against his skin and pulled back long enough to open the bottle.

As he pressed a finger into Kamui, Zero also pressed along his back, listening to every sound he wrung from the prince. He slipped his free hand around Kamui's waist, holding him close and tracing patterns on his abdomen. Kamui was muttering under his breath, head listing to the side, so Zero took advantage and mouthed at his trapezius muscle, nipping lightly as he slipped a second finger in.

“H-haah... good, s'good... keep going, come on,” Kamui hissed, trying to grind back against Zero. Amused, Zero moved his hand back with the movement, huffing in Kamui's ear as he groaned in frustration.

“Hey now, relax. If you want me _inside_ you,” Zero twisted his fingers in emphasis, causing Kamui to shudder, “You need to let me do this properly. You've gotten rather demanding tonight... I'm not complaining, but what's the rush?”

Kamui's answer was mumbled, and Zero had to get him to repeat himself. “I... I just need you closer. Please. I don't know how much more I can take...”

Zero dropped his free hand to Kamui's cock, drawing fingertips across its head as he kissed Kamui's ear. “Just a bit more...” Once he had Kamui rocking into his grip, he carefully pushed a third finger in. Kamui tensed slightly against him, but a gentle squeeze at the base of his cock distracted him enough to help it pass, and soon he was tensing in a different way, gasping “I'm so close, you need to stop or else I'll come before you get to-- no, wait! Aaahn, aah!!”

Kamui shook as he climaxed, Zero dropping open-mouthed kisses over his shoulders and back as he stroked him through it. He carefully pulled his fingers out, biting the inside of his cheek as Kamui made a low sound, sounding almost pained. Carefully, Zero turned him over, checking to see the younger man's expression. His eyes were closed, and the breath he drew was laboured.

“Kamui... are you okay?” Zero asked, hands slipping over his body nervously.

After a long moment, Kamui took a shaky breath and looked up at him. Crimson eyes were blown out, but they held Zero's gaze steadily. “I'm... I'm fine. But, why did you make me come...? I wanted to...”

Shifting between his splayed legs, Zero cupped his face with his hand, thumb rubbing at his cheek. “We will. But it will be easier with you relaxed like this. Especially if... I, uh, assume you want to be face-to-face.”

The smile cast up at him dispelled the awkwardness that was threatening to interfere, and Kamui turned his face to nuzzle into one broad palm. “Of course... I want to be able to hold you when you come inside me.” Such frank words coming from the man below him almost made Zero blush, and he leant down kiss him once more.

Arms still clumsy from orgasm reached up to circle his neck, and Zero braced himself over Kamui's body, one hand playing lightly with silky hair. As Kamui got his bearings back, he began to explore the muscles of Zero's back and shoulders, digging fingers in where he found knots. Zero groaned at the sensations, shifting his body slightly to rock against Kamui's thigh.

Kamui smiled against his lips, sliding a hand down his sweaty back to encourage him. “Does it feel good?”

Zero nipped at him instead of replying, and slipped a hand down to see how much Kamui had recovered. Finding his cock starting to gain interest once again, he gave it a few slow pumps before dropping back to his entrance and pushing two fingers back in. Kamui gasped at the intrusion but quickly hummed his pleasure, and it wasn't long before three fingers were stretching him once more.

“Zero, I need you... please... don't make me beg any more,” Kamui whispered against his mouth, fingers clinging at his hips and trying to draw them to his own. Humming in reply, Zero decided that he had drawn it out long enough for the night, and reached for the lotion one last time. He slicked himself up, unable to keep in a quiet moan at the sensation, and finally lined himself up.

He looked down at Kamui, eyes half-lidded but focused on him. “Tell me if it hurts. Don't try and hide it from me.” Only once his partner nodded did he push forward.

Gods, the _heat_. Zero felt his breath get knocked out of him, and he heard Kamui gasp below him. He slowly inched forward, stopping whenever fingers clutched at his back, and only resuming when they stroked his skin. Eventually he paused for breath, shaking slightly at just how tight Kamui was around him; he should have stretched him more. Zero looked down gingerly at the younger man, expecting to see him grimacing.

Kamui's expression was almost rapturous, a high flush on his cheeks and a smile hinted at his slack mouth. “Zero... _Zero_... you're part of me...” He placed a hand on Zero's cheek and pulled him down, placing a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Finally...”

A small thrust forward pulled something like a whine from Kamui's throat, and from thereon in Zero was lost. His movements were slow, but each one pushed him deeper and deeper, until they could not get any closer. Still he tried, sliding an arm under Kamui's waist and pulling him to his chest. Kamui also was longing for more, slipping his legs around Zero's hips and digging his fingers into broad shoulders and snowy hair.

He didn't know how long they moved together, but soon Zero found himself getting desperate, thrusts losing rhythm and his heart racing. He covered the skin under his mouth with sloppy kisses, and groaned in Kamui's ears, “Gods, so good... Kamui, you're so _good_ , how are you letting me do this... I'm never going to let you go now.”

Kamui keened in response, arching his body even closer.

“I'm so close... so good... you could have anyone, but you chose me. Kamui... of all the people you could have had, I...” Zero didn't even know what he was trying to say, almost delirious in his want; his want for completion, for Kamui. He pulled him tighter yet again, and was about to babble more nonsense when Kamui gasped in his ear:

“Only you... love you, only you...”

Zero choked on a cry, gritting his teeth and burying his face in that curved neck as he fell over the edge. He was dimly aware of Kamui moaning as he trembled against him, and he held on to him. He held on and on, and was only able to loosen his grip once sweet fingers brushed sweaty hair from his face, and sweet words were whispered in his ear.

  
  


Only later, once both were cleaned up, lights were extinguished and covers were drawn over cooling bodies did Zero speak again. “Kamui... did you mean it?”

A warm smile was pressed against his forehead, and in the dark he reached out for a hand. Fingers intertwined, and he did not let go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY, WHAT HAPPENED


End file.
